07 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 05:35 W labiryncie odc. 119/120 - Bójka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 W labiryncie odc. 120/120 - Pożegnanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Randka z gwiazdą (Starstruck) 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Michael Grossman; wyk.:Sterling Knight, Daniele Campbell, Chelsea Kane, Brandon Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Piękniejsza Polska - /3/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 5/13 - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 4. Ameryka Południowa (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Męska rzecz na Dzikim Zachodzie - Śmierć rewolwerowca (Death of a Gunfighter) 90'; western kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Don Siegel, Robert Toten; wyk.:Richard Widmar, John Saxon, Kent Smith, Mercer Harris; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach MAZURY 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Europa to my - /6/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2647; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: Finał mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Łowca autografów, odc. 30 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / The autography hound ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Karkonoski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Centralne biuro uwodzenia (MY MOM'S NEW BOYFRIEND) - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:George Gallo; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Meg Ryan, Selma Blair; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Glee - odc. 8 (Mash - Up); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Glee - odc. 9 (Wheels); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: podsumowanie 7 dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Obiecaj mi! (Promise Me This aka Zavet) 122'; dramat kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Francja (2007); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Miki Manjlovic, Liljana Blagoojevic, Aleksandar Bercek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Bohaterowie (Air Strike) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jon Stevens; wyk.:Robert Rusler, Jennifer Gareis, Pepper Eweeney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zagubieni VI - odc. 3/18 (Lost VI, ep. 3 What Kate Does); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Moje Tatry 4/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Wilk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 5/5 Skarb Templariuszy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 1/7 - Na zamku straszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Roman Mosior, Edward Dymek, Janusz Gajos, Józef Nowak, Wanda Łuczycka, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Zdzisław Mrożewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 5/7 - Pod prąd - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzikie Indie - Pustynne lwy (Secrets of Wild India. Desert lions) 45'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Duncan Chard; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ekwador znaczy równik - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Madera "Wyspa ogród"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Niedziela w Dwójce: 18. Festiwal Gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Wielka włóczęga (Grande vadrouille, La) - txt. str. 777 119'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1966); reż.:Gerard Oury; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Bourvil, Thomas Terry, Bruno Sterzenbach; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1977; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Niedziela w Dwójce: 18. Festiwal Gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 518 - Pierwszy dzień; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (4) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2013 - Przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2013 - Kołobrzeg; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 55 "Kartka na murze" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - WAKACJE (82); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 SZALOM na SZEROKIEJ - koncert finałowy Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Nad rzeką, której nie ma 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Jasne błękitne okna 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Bogusław Linda; wyk.:Beata Kawka, Joanna Brodzik, Bogusław Linda, Jacek Braciak, Stanisława Celińska, Barbara Brylska, Jerzy Trela, Marian Dziędziel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Zielonym do góry - odc. 258; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 23 Kazimierz Dolny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 OPINIE Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Olsztyn Aktywnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:48 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 44; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Derby: Nagroda Prezydenta RP; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Rosyjski ekspres odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Czas na reportaż - Moja armia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Puls ziemi - 7/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Winda regionu - Spadochroniarze; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:53 Informacje kulturalne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 31 Alergia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Rolniczy raport - 13/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:33 MOTO TOP - odc. 9/13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Śladami dinozaurów - Dinozaurza plaża odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Sprawa profesora T - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fredro nasz współczesny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:12 Informacje Sport; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Informacje kulturalne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:10 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:42 Światowiec - Filozofia podróżowania; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:41 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fredro nasz współczesny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:26 Listy gończe - Sprawa profesora T - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:52 Głos Mediów - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:17 Kościół z bliska - odc. 44; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Światowiec - Filozofia podróżowania; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Tu kobiety - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:42 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.55 Scooby-Doo i Król Goblinów - film animowany, USA 2008 09.30 Akwamaryna - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 11.50 Kontrola gniewu - komedia, USA 2005 13.35 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec 16.00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny, USA 1987 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (240) - serial komediowy 20.00 Na krawędzi (3, 4) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 6 (112, 113) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2006 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (44) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (44) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (1/8) - reality show 11.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.55 Książę i ja 3: Królewski miesiąc miodowy - komedia romantyczna, USA 2008 13.55 Lekarze (5) - serial obyczajowy 14.55 Przepis na życie (5) - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Piłka nożna: Generali Deyna Cup - mecz finałowy 18.00 Ugotowani (8) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana - komedia, Polska 1972 21.50 Kamuflaż (5) - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (6) - serial kryminalny 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Arkana magii (975) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Ogród; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski, Tomasz Wroński, January Brunov, Zofia Czerwińska, Edyta Jungowska, Lech Łotocki, Cezary Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21 - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Marii Magdaleny w Działoszynie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Islandia - Marczak (262); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Polski Książę z Chile 19'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 20 Rodzice na 110% - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.5; magazyn; STEREO 19:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Kostka zagadki, odc. 11; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 55* - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21 - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Polski Książę z Chile 19'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Ogród; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 20 Rodzice na 110%; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Kostka zagadki, odc. 11; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 55* - Wielki powrót; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.5; magazyn; STEREO 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (148); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia